A Maurauder's Hogwarts
by Avatar Rikki
Summary: My first fanfic. Snape, Evans, Potter, Pettigrew,and Black. Look out Hogwarts. The Maurders are here.
1. Chapter 1:Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be a billionaire. **

Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express

"Mom, stop worrying. It's only Hogwarts," the boy said to his crying mother. Short and plump with blond hair, he wasn't exactly handsome.

"I know, I know, it's just that you've never been away from me for more than a couple of days," his mother said sadly. Sniffing her sadness, she looked at her son. "Let's see. You have Whiskers, your trunk, and I packed some extra chocolate frogs in there."

"Thanks mom," he answered back, giving her a hug.

"Don't forget to write Peter," she called as he boarded the train.

"Yes mother," he answered. He was finally on his way to Hogwarts.

* * *

A few feet away, a handsome eleven year old with black hair was looking glum as he talked to his parents.

"Now son, you'll do fine in Hogwarts. Slytherin all the way. The best house there is," his father exclaimed.

"What's the matter Sirius?" his brother asked. "Wish you'd go to Gryffindor?"

"Shut it Regulus," Sirius shouted.

"Now boys, there is no chance of that happening," Mrs. Black said calmly. "A Black in Gryffindor is a horrible thought though."

"Better hurry up Sirius," Mr. Black said. "Train will be leaving soon." Sirius climbed aboard before his brother could make a comment. Regulus was younger, but he was the wrong one to mess with.

"Oh, look at those muggles Tolorus," Mrs. Black exclaimed, pointing to the parents taking to their daughters. You could faintly hear the names Petunia and Lily entering the conversation.

"Pay no attention to the filth Bell," Mr. Black said. "Come along Regulus." They walked through the platform, not even waiting for the train to leave.

* * *

The family nearby heard the conversation and shook their head sadly.

"Such a shame how people still think that way," the man said.

"Well, the Black family is very pureblood," the woman exclaimed.

"So is the Potter family Harriet and we don't act that way," Mr. Potter pointed out.

"Very true Vince," Mrs. Potter said. "James, get back here. We haven't said good-bye yet.

"But mom, I want to get on the train," he begged. I want to be first in Gryffindor."

"I'm sorry son, that isn't an option," his father sadly said. "Now let's see. You have your wand, Rocker, and your trunk. Yep, your all set." He gave his son a final hug followed by Harriet hugging her son

"Now hurry up. You'll miss your train."He waved to his son as he boarded the train.

* * *

Near the end of the train, a worried looking family was having a final chat.

"I still don't think it's such a good idea for Remus to be going to Hogwarts Rebus," the woman said to her husband.

"Catherine, I'm worried too. But Dumbledore says he will be completely safe," Mr. Lupin explained. "All the teachers know, the Whomping Willow has been set up along with the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack." He turns to his son. "Remus, as soon as you get to Hogwarts, go straight to Professor McGonagall. She will exclaim the procedure. Only a few days till the full moon."

"Yes father," Remus Lupin said. He hugged his mother and father and got on the train. He waved to them one last time before trying to find a seat.

* * *

Smoke starts coming out and the whistle sounds. The train starts moving, leaving the families waving and smiling.

**Review Please. Ideas are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2: Potter and Black Meet

**Thanks to the first reviewers** **murdrax and Luna-Lovegood08. Here is Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Fred Weasley would not have died. Snff.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Potter and Black Meet**

Sirius Black sat in a compartment alone. He didn't feel like sitting with the Slytherins. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to become one.

A few minutes after the train left the station, James Potter stepped in carrying his owl Rocker on his shoulder. He sat opposite Sirius who didn't look like talking. Soon after, a sad red head came in and sat by the window. James thought she was beautiful. He had to strain himself from touching her soft hair.

A couple of minutes went by before a boy with black hair stepped in and sat across from the girl.

* * *

"**I don't want to talk to you, she said in a constricted voice.**

"**Why not?"**

"**Tuney h-hates me because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."**

"**So what?"**

**She threw him a look of deep dislike. "So she's my sister!"**

"**She's only a-"he caught himself quickly; the girl, too busy trying to wipe her eyes without being noticed, did not hear him.**

"**But we're going!" he said, unable to suppress the exhilaration in his voice. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"**

**She nodded, mopping her eyes, but in spite of herself, she half smiled.**

"**You'd better be in Slytherin," said the boy, encouraged that she had brightened a little.**

"**Slytherin?"**

**James had shown no interest in the first years until that point looked around at that word. **

"**Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he asked Sirius**

"**My whole family has been in Slytherin," he said with a neutral face.**

"**Blimey," James said, "and I thought you seemed all right!"**

**Sirius grinned. Happy for once someone saw himself for who he was and not by his family's purity.**

"**Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"**

**James lifted an invisible sword. "'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my day." The boy made a small, disparaging noise. James turned on him. "Got a problem with that?"**

**No," said the boy, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"**

"**Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" injected Sirius.**

**James roared with laughter. The girl sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike.**

"**Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."**

"**Ooooo…"**

**James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice. "Ignore them Lily," Severus said to her. James tried to trip him as he passed.**

"**See ya, Snivellus!" Sirius called as the door closed.**

* * *

"Nice one," James called and high-fived Sirius.

"Thanks. The name's Sirius Black," he exclaimed. "And yours?"

"James Potter." The boys shook hands. Just then the door slammed open and Peter Pettigrew ran in followed by a couple of 4th year Slytherins.

"What's going on here?" James asked.

"This little punk ran into me," one of them said, pointing at Peter.

"Well then," Sirius said. "Leave him alone. It was an accident." The Slytherin's eyes showed danger.

"Leave them alone," a voice said behind them. Remus Lupin eyes showed his wolf-like features. The Slytherins didn't like the inhuman look and backed off. Remus didn't feel like using his wolf characteristics. He didn't want to be written off as a monster but sometimes it was necessary.

"My name's Remus Lupin," he said shyly.

"James Potter."

"Sirius Black."

"Peter Pettigrew." Peter felt silly for running. He felt cowardly but he was glad he met some new friends.

"You don't need to feel bad Peter, James reassured. "No one is ever brave all the time. We're all cowardly at some point. Except maybe Dumbledore."

"I'll agree to that," Remus said. He sat down next to Sirius and opposite Peter and James.

"Anything off the trolley dears," the lady with the cart said.

* * *

The four boys laughed and talked all the way to Hogwarts. They counted all the chocolate frogs Peter ate and laughed when Sirius's owl Oscar pooped on Remus's head. Finally they started putting their robes on.

"Why don't you have silver fastenings on you winter coat?" Peter asked as he looked at the coat sitting in Remus's trunk.

"Oh," Remus said looking down at the copped fastenings. "I happen to be terribly allergic to silver."

"Oh," Peter replied in a sad tone. "Sorry to hear that." The train finally arrived at the station.

"Hey Sirius," James said as they got out of the train. "That girl Lily, do you think she's cute?"

* * *

**LOL! I had to add that! Review, and does anybody know what a love triangle is? I'm not going to use it but I am curious.**

**_AVATAR RIKKI_**


	3. Chapter 3: The Sorting Hat

**Wow! I put this up quick. I wrote the sorting hat song myself.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah! Suure.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Sorting Hat

"Hey Hagrid," Remus called over the loud chattering of students.

"Hello Remus. How's your ma' been doin'?" he asked. He gave an unnoticeable wink.

"Uh, she is still gravely sick," he answered. "I'm not sure if she'll make it." He said this with a grave expression.

"What's wrong with your mum?" Peter asked with a look of concern.

"He just said she's gravely sick, Peter," Sirius said. He realized first off that Peter was not the smartest banana of the bunch. "Now back to Lily" He turned his attention to James. "Why do you seem to like her so?

"I don't know," James said thoughtfully. "My dad always said Potter men fall for red-heads. Makes sense since my mom and grandma are both red-heads." He stepped into the boat followed by Sirius and Peter. Remus followed more slowly.

As James looked around, he saw Lily in a boat with Severus Snape, Frank Longbottom and Alice Prewett. He felt pure hatred for Severus. It seemed Lily really liked him.

Sirius put his hand on James's shoulder and put his finger to his lips. He pointed to Severus and pulled out his wand. Silently, James watched as Sirius magically wrote on Snape's head _Snivellus_. James laughed and Peter looked amazed at such magic. Remus looked like he didn't want to get in trouble on his first day at Hogwarts.

Others saw it and laughed too until Lily removed it with her own wand. Sirius looked in awe. He knew you had to know a lot of magic to get it off. James saw this as well and knew she was a smart witch.

By the time they got to shore, Snape had been in the water twice and Lily had a look of loathing toward Sirius and James, who were innocently whistling.

* * *

They walked up the stairs to an awaiting Professor McGonagall. "Hello. Welcome to Hogwarts. Through those doors, your houses await. Before you take your seat, you must be sorted into your houses. Your actions help your house. Follow the rules and you are awarded points. Don't, and you will lose points. Now I will ask you to wait for Mr. Filtch while I speak to a student. Mr. Lupin, if you please." She gestured to the side and he followed.

"What's that all about?" Peter asked. Sirius and James just shrugged their shoulders. Just then, a man came out of the doors.

"All right," he said, none too kindly either. "They're ready for you."

Sirius felt queasy in his stomach. He had fun with James and Peter. He even enjoyed Remus's company. He didn't want to be in Slytherin. But he knew his family would kill him if he went anywhere else.

Walking between the tables, he heard Lily saying things about the enchanted ceilings. "Just like in Hogwarts, A History."

'Figured she was muggleborn,' he thought. 'No one with magical parents reads about Hogwarts. Parents tell you about it.'

A stool with a battered hat on top a stool stood in front of the staff table. Sirius knew what happened next. All of a sudden, a mouth formed from the hat. It opened its mouth and began to sing:

_Come one, come all_

_See what I've got._

_A story to tell,_

_With an exciting plot._

_A story of two men and two women,_

_With different traits,_

_Seeing their differences,_

_Did not stop fate._

_They came together_

_To form one school._

_Where a child learns magic,_

_So he won't be a fool._

_Of course there is Ravenclaw,_

_Where the bookworms crawl._

_And Hufflepuff of course,_

_Where the loyal stand tall._

_Slytherin loved those with ambition,_

_As many people knew._

_Gryffindor with the brave,_

_Doing what they do._

_Now I am here to sort you,_

_To where you need to be._

_For the founders would not like it,_

_If I did not fulfill their plea._

_To help sort the new students,_

_Whoever they may be._

_So I say ado to you,_

_Faithful students I see._

The hat took a bow and the whole hall erupted in claps and cheering.

"Now then," Professor McGonagall said, clearing her throat. "Let's begin."

'Amelia Aarondale.' A small, but very proud, girl with black hair stepped up. As soon as it touched her head, the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" The table cheered as Amelia walked towards them.

'Carl Andrew.' A boy with red hair walked up timidly and flinched as the hat hit his head. He waited for a while before the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Happy he got into a house, the boy walked to the table with a smile.

'Gretel Bell.' She looked anxious as she stepped up the steps. After a few seconds, the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" The cheers died down and Sirius's stomach did a full 360.

'Sirius Black.' Sirius walked up, but was afraid to sit down. The hat was put on his head and he saw only the inside of the hat.

'Ahh, a Black," he smirked. 'I see a Slytherin spot open.'

'No,' thought Sirius. 'I don't want to be a Slytherin.'

'I understand. Let's see. No good mind... '

'Hey!'

'Very loyal. You'd be a good dog. But you would stand up for your friends. That takes courage so it must be…GRYFFINDOR!'

Sirius's eyes lit up and he looked at the Gryffindor and sat at it. He glanced at the Slytherin table. He saw his cousins, sixth year Andormeada and fifth year Narcissa. He smirked at them. Finally away from his deranged family. He didn't look away till he heard cheering. Tamantha Collins had been sorted into Hufflepuff.

* * *

More people were sorted into their houses till it came to a particular red-head.

'Lily Evans.' Sirius looked over at James. If Lily was sorted into Slytherin, he knew he would beg to be in the same house. The hat slipped over her green eyes.

'Ah, such a smart muggleborn. I have seen many like you. You seem fit for Ravenclaw.'

'No. I want to be in Slytherin.'

'I'm afraid you don't belong there. Let's look deeper in your mind.' Silence before the loud boom. 'GRYFFINDOR!'

'Hah,' Sirius thought and looked at Severus, who had a sad face on. James was absolutely gleeful. He tried to be friendly to her. She must have remembered the train ride. The sorting went on with Frank Longbottom in Gryffindor.

'Remus Lupin.' All that went though his head was he wouldn't be sorted because of what he was.

'Such a unique child you are. Especially on the full moon. Smart, respectful, loyal, and yet brave for coming with your condition. Difficult, I assure you. Let's dig deeper.' Silence, then, 'Ah ha. I've found it.' He took a deep breath. 'GRYTHINDOR!' Remus got up and walked over with full pride.

Even more were sorted till:

'Peter Pettigrew.' He hoped he was sorted quickly.

'Oh my,' the hat stated. 'Not smart at all. Not much bravery, and don't get me started on loyalty. Looks like…' he took a deep breath.

'Stop.' The hat closed his mouth. 'Please don't say Slytherin. I would die before being a part of that house.'

'I see. Then it better be…GRYFFINDOR!'

'What did you mean by not loyal?' He asked before he took the hat off.

'You'll see.' He was confused as he sat next to Remus. Then finally:

'James Potter.' James stepped up with confidence.

'A Potter. Skill, bravery, and a problem with falling for red-heads.

James smirked. 'I have not fallen for a red-head. So hah.'

'I can read your mind Potter. Don't try and trick me. Do you know what happened to the last person who tried to trick me?'

'No, and I don't think I want to know.'

'Smart boy, but not smart enough so...GRYFFINDOR!'

He smiled proudly and strutted to the table, trying to impress Lily. She shot him a hatred glare and turned away.

Later James could see she was sad when Snape was sorted to Slytherin. After Zachery Zodiac was sorted into Slytherin, Dumbledore came up for the speech:

* * *

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Before we feast, I must say a few words. First, a list of unapproved items, such as dungbombs and other items of that sort, is posted on Mr. Filth's door." James looked upset at that. "Secondly, if any wish to sign up for your house's Quidditch team, please see your Heads of Houses. Finally, I'd like to introduce Professor Higgins who will be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

A woman in her mid-thirties stood up. She had brown hair tied in a ponytail with a ribbon. Her face showed years of misery but smiled all the same. Many clapped but others, not too enthusiastically. Many were tired of new D.A.D.A teachers.

"Now let's feast." Dumbledore said and held his hands up. The tables were filled with food. Peter ate everything he could get his hands on. The others ate their food more modestly. James tried to get Lily's attention by bragging about his Quidditch abilities. She was not interested and continued to talk to Alice Duggle and Fawn Cupertino. Although, Peter seemed interested so he told his stories.

Finally, it was time to go to the dormitories. They knew Peter needed help remembering Horsefodottle, the password into the common room.

* * *

**Peter is sorta like Nevielle, at least in my mind.Except loyal. I need help with James's attitude towards Lily.**

**_AVATAR RIKKI_**


	4. Chapter 4: Their First Mission

I will put up part 2 soon. Sorry for the long wait.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.**

**Avatar RIKKI**

* * *

Chapter 4: Their First Mission

"I'm hungry."

"Peter, you just at a huge feast 3 hours ago," Sirius stated.

"I know but when I eat that much, I can't stop till I get a bedtime snack." He looked on the verge of tears. Sirius, Remus, James, and Frank were tired. Peter couldn't go to sleep without some snack.

"Fine, I'll go with you to the kitchens," Sirius said. Halfway to the door he stopped. "Anyone know how to get to the kitchen?" Everyone shook their head.

"Not sure," James said. "But I know someone who does." He got up from his bed and took a deep breath. "KRUGER!" A loud pop sounded. Remus fell out of the bed and Peter gave a small whimper.

"Yes Master James," the house elf said, with a voice of full pleasure.

"Wow, a real house elf," Peter said, coming over to take a closer look.

"Yeah, I have one too, but he hates me," Sirius said with a sigh.

"Hello Kruger," he said, turning his attention to the house elf. "How's your mum?"

"Fine, Master James. She is still coughing but Mistress Harriet said she will be fine. She is the best healer at St. Mungos."

James nodded. "Now Kruger, your family has been serving the Potters for many years. Have you heard of anyone talking about where the kitchen is?"

Kruger thought. "First floor, right of the sitting room."

"Not OUR kitchen," James said. "Hogwart's kitchen."

"Ah," Kruger exclaimed. "Go down a stairway till you come to a lit corridor with a picture of fruit. Tickle the pear and pull."

"Okay," James said. He started rummaging in his trunk. "You coming Remus?"

"No, you shouldn't even be out. It's not allowed. You'll get caught."

"Not with this," James said as he pulled a cloth out. Everyone, even Remus, came to look. "Got it from my dad." He draped it over Sirius's and Peter's head.

Remus saw the door open and close before he said, "They are going to get caught."


	5. Chapter 4:Part Two

* * *

**Schools starting soon. Boo! Probably going to be slammed with homework so won't put too many chapters up. I'll update soon.**

**Disclaimer: Too bad Fred died. If I was J.K. Rowling, he would not be dead. Well he is dead so I must not be her.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Part 2-Sneaking Around the Castle

"Ow! That was my foot!"

"Sorry Peter."

"Sirius, Peter, quiet," James hissed. "If anyone finds me with the invisibility cloak, my dad will be angry someone found out about it and my mom would be angry my dad gave it to me. So shut up!"

They finally made it to the painting. Sirius reached out and tickled the pear. If anyone was in the corridors they would see a small, floating hand. Finally after a couple of seconds of tickling sensation, a handle appeared. Sirius pulled and the door swung open. Inside was a room identical to the great hall. **(If you read the Goblet of Fire, you don't need to read this. I don't feel like typing this so…)**…….After grabbing a few desserts from the ever-so-generous house elves, the three boys exited the kitchens.

They barely made a sound as they walked back to Gryffindor tower. Before making it to the staircase, they almost ran into Mr. Filch making his nightly rounds. He was holding, what looked like, a small kitten.

"Now Mrs. Norris," he said to it softly. "Our job right now is to catch any students out of bed. I know this is your first time here at Hogwarts but you will soon learn the lay of the land. Put you and me together and no student shall pull anything on top of our heads." He walked away signing softly to Mrs. Norris.

James and Sirius tried hard to sustain their laughs from the off-pitch song. Peter, on the other hand, let one 'ha' slip.

"Who's there?" shouted Mr. Filch. The boys faces turned expressionless as Mr. Filch turned back to face them and Mrs. Norris jumped on the floor and started cat-crawling towards them. Sirius and James held their hands over Peter's mouth and slowly walked backwards.

"Come, Mrs. Norris." Reluctantly, she followed.

When they were sure the caretaker was gone. They let out a relief sigh and continued back to the common room. They made it back to the tower and went up to the dorm.

"How was it?" Remus asked.

"Normal outing," Sirius answered and jumped on his bed.

"I was afraid Mr. Filch was going to catch us in the end," Peter said as he too got in his bed.

"Same here," James said, and climbed into bed. "Night everyone!"

"Night!"

"Night!" The lights turned off.

"Um," Peter said.

"What Peter?" James asked.

"I'm still hungry."

Three loud groans filled the room.

* * *

**Wow, that was shorter than I thought. Sorry! P.S. Give me some suggestions as to what classes Gryffindor should be in and with what house.  
**

**_AVATAR RIKKI_**

* * *


	6. Author's note

Thank you The Grey Detective7 for pointing ou my mistakes. I will try to fix them as soon as I can!

Edit: Okay changed it. Andromeada is sixth year, mom is now mum (my friend pointed that out too. didn't feel like changing it till someone else found the mistake), and Alice's last name is changed. I kept Alice and Frank in the same year as mauders and Snape and Lily because later on, Lily and Alice will be pregnant at considerably the same time. So being the same year and all will help with another story I may write. MAY!! Not sure yet.

**_AVATAR RIKKI_**


	7. Chapter 5: Classes and Jokes

I FINALLY got a chapter up. I'll have to do it in parts. Sorry. I got lazy. Plus work to do. BORING! Oh and I'm adding some facts I found out. Maybe you did too.

Did you know Sirius gave Harry a broom for his first birthday. THEN he gave ANOTHER broom for missing the other 12. Weird. So all he got from Sirius was brooms. Even if the last broom he got was a FIREBOLT. SO COOL!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would have realized movie 5 missed the scene with the locket. Shame on you J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Classes and Jokes

"Ah what a wonderful day," stated Remus. "I wonder what classes will be today?"

"Only you Lupin would be that excited about classes," James replied.

"How do you know what I really like?"

"Its sooo obvious," Sirius sarcastically remarked, sitting across from Frank at the Gryffindor table. Peter sat next to him and piled his plate with breakfast 'thingies'. James and Remus sat across from Sirius and Peter, piling smaller amounts than Peter on their plates.

"You should be more serious-"

"Yes," Sirius said, pulling his head up.

"What?"

"What what?"

"Why did you say yes?"

"Because you said my name," Sirius stated, matter-of-factly.

"No I said serious.

"Yes."

By this time, James and Peter were cracking up. Frank was trying to hide his laughter, but it wasn't working.

"As I was saying," he said, shooting a death glare at the other three boys. They shut up immediately. "You need to be more serious-"

"Yes?"

"About your school work," Remus finished, ignoring Sirius.

"What about my school work?"

Remus banged his head on the table as Peter, James, and Frank cracked up laughing. First year scedules were passed to themand Remus finally brought his head up.

"First class Double-Potions," Remus said.

"Slytherin," James and Sirus said in unison, looking at each other.

"After that, Transfigurations."

"Ravenclaw." (Same way as before)

"Lunch."

"Yum," Peter said, getting weird glances from James and Sirius.

"Then Herbology."

"Hufflepuff."

"Why do you have to do that?"

"Because we want to," they said in unison.

"Ugh!"

They got up for double potions.

* * *

They made it down to the dungens. Outside were a couple of Slytherins and a few Gryffindors. One of which was Lily Evans, talking to Snape. Before Sirius and James could cast a spell, Remus grabbed their wands.

"Don't even think about it." Suddenly, Professor Slughorn came waddling out. At that time, the rest of the class had arrived with the exception of a couple of stragglers.

"Come in class." They all got seated. Remus wanted to sit in the front. James and Sirius wanted to sit in the back. They agreed in the middle. Snape and Lily sat next to each other in the front.

"Welcome to Potions. I am Professor Slughorn. Ihave decide to let you all start with a potion today. Nothing extreme. Just a simple Boil-Cure Potion. Can anyone tell me what this is?"

Lilys hand shot up.

"Yes Miss-"

"Evans."

"Ye Miss. Evans."

"A Boil-Cure Potion is a potion which cures boils."

"Very good. 5 points to Gryffindor.Now turn to page 12 and begin." By that time, Snape had already taken out his suplies and began reading his potions book.

Everyone began working on their potions. Slughorn began expecting evryone in the room. He stopped at Remus's cauldron with a nod. He stopped by Peter's and took the cauldron off the fire before Peter put in the Porcupine quills.He stopped at Lily's and smiled.

"Looky here everyone. Miss Evans has created an almost perfect potion. It stills need to be finished of course. You have natural talent Miss. Evans. Do you happen to be related to Federlindy Evans, the creater of the Invigoration Draught?"

"No sir. I'm muggle-born."

'Knew it,' thought Sirius.

"Well, well done." He turned to Snape's. "Well done Mr. Snape. You still need to add the porcipine quills."

"Yes sir, I'll do that soon."

Sirius nudged James and pointed at Snape. James took out his wand and levitated the quills into the pot. The pot started boiling. Snape turned his attention to his potion. Remus couldn't take it. It was calling to him. He took out his own wand and pointed it at the cauldron. Wispering the incantation, the potion spilled, causing Snape to be covered in buring boils. The whole classroom erupted in laughters excluding Lily and Slughorn. Snape was sent to Madam Pomphrey.

The mess was cleaned and the students left as soon as their potions were done.

"Where did you learn those spells?" Peter asked.

"Learned it from my dad," James exlaimed. "He said I'll be top in charms on my first day if I learn that. Taught it to me as soon as I learned magic. Without my mother's eyes."

"I read it from a book. Decided to try it out." Remus was still uneasy about using magic to sabotage a student.

"Feels good to influnce a student to break the rules. Doesn't it James?" Sirius asked.

"Yes it does." He patted Remus on the shoulders.

* * *

Please review and tell me if I got any facts wrong. Sorry my cousin borrowed first book and lost it. UGH!

P.S. I have a poll on my page. Please vote! :)

**_AVATAR RIKKI_**


	8. Chapter 5: Part 2 Bored AuthorClasses

**I an so BORED! I am stuck in EVACUATION mode with my family. It isn't to bad. I have internet. Sorry this took me so long. My family uses me and my bro's computer cause they didn't bring theirs. UGH!**

**Chapter 5: Part 2 Bored and Classes**

* * *

"Let's just get to transfiguration class without jinxing someone. Can you do that?" Remus asked.

"No," James and Sirius said in unison. Sirius looked around and nudged James in the side.

"Look, there's Gregorian Goyle," he whispered pointing at the boy five feet in front of him. "He's in Slytherin. Comes over to my parents' house quite often. He's a third year with absolutely no brain."

"Let's hit him with a spell. Got anything particular in mind?"

Sirius pointed his wand and whispered Avis Oppugno. A flock of birds swarmed in on Goyle and attacked him. Sirius and James were laughing so hard, they didn't see Remus walk quickly away, pulling Peter with him, nor Professor McGonagall walking up to them.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, May I ask why you are using magic on another student?" she asked, her lips forming a line.

"Um…we were using it in defense," Sirius stated.

"Highly unlikely. 10 points each from Gryffindor and detentions for both of you tonight with Mr. Filch. Now get to class." They quickly ran to catch up with Remus and Peter.

"You should have known you'd get caught sooner or later. But I don't even want to know where you got that spell, not even where you practiced it." He looked at Sirius.

"Trust me, you don't." They all sat at a table in the middle.

"Hello Class," Professor McGonagall said. "Welcome to Transfiguration class. Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." After taking notes, the class starts transforming matches into needles. By the end of the class, only Lily was able to succeed.

In Herbology, _**SOMETHING HAPPENS THAT AVATAR RIKKI DOES NOT WIST TO TALK ABOUT BECAUSE SHE IS BORED AND CAN'T FIND ANY INFO BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T HAVE THE FIRST BOOK AND THE INTERNET ISN'T HELPING. SHE SAYS SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENANCE. **_

"So boring," James states as they walk back to the castle.

"Actually, I thought it was quite an enjoyable day," Remus replied.

"Yeah well you-" Sirius stated but before he could answer, a brown owl swooped down and dropped a letter on Remus's head.

"What's that?" Peter asked. Remus was looking at the letter with a grave face.

"My mother's sick. She's on the verge of dying. I need to see her right away."

"Let me see," Sirius wined, trying to grab the letter. Remus held it out of his reach.

"It's my letter," he stated. He didn't want them to see the real contents of the letter. "I have to see Madam Pomfrey. Then Hagrid will take me out of the castle to the Knight Bus." He looked down at the letter. "I should be back tomorrow."

"Okay," James said, not bothering him any further. "What do you think Filch will make us do?" he said, redirecting the conversation from Remus.

"Hope it isn't muggle work!"

* * *

**Review and vote on the poll. Please vote! It will be difficult for me to find a punnishment worthy of acceptance for Filch. All ideas are accepted. THANKS!**

**_AVATAR RIKKI_**


	9. Chapter 6: Detentions and Secrets

**Okay so it takes a week to write and a week to put it up. I am so sorry I haven't updated. But please review. Only my bro has reviewed and it wasn't about the story. I know y'all are there. I have visitors and hits. So please Review**

Disclaimer: JK is cool, JK is awesome, JK is not me.

* * *

"Ugh! Such gross work," Sirius moaned as he scrubbed his third bed pan.

"I can't believe they let the dirt stay all summer," James said. He could barely hold his steady as he scrubbed.

"We do that to make sure those with detentions on the first day have something to do," Madame Pomfrey stated from her office.

James worked on one side while Sirius worked on the other. They neared the window. James looked outside.

"Madame Pomfrey?" he asked. "What's that tree?" He pointed to the tree with moving branches.

"Oh that," she said flustered, walking out of her office. "That's the Whomping Willow. Dumbledore decided the grounds needed more excitement. It was planted just this summer. I warn you though. Stay away, that tree will crush anything in reaching distance." With that, she walked back into her office.

"Dumbledore's mental," Sirius exclaimed. "Putting something that dangerous on the grounds."

"When was Dumbledore not mental?" James asked, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Suddenly a long howl came out of nowhere. James and Sirius grabbed each other and stayed close. They finally calmed down.

"I won't tell if you won't," James said.

"Deal," Sirius said, both boys shaking hands. "What do you think that was?"

"Probably a wolf," James stated. "They live in the Forbidden Forest."

"Sounded like a werewolf," Sirius whispered so Madame Pomfrey wouldn't here. She had come out of her office to make sure they were doing their job. Satisfied, she went back in her office.

"Oh come on. There are no werewolves at Hogwarts." With that statement, he turned back to detention work. "Be serious."

"I am Sirius," Sirius whined. James banged his head against the wall. Now he knew how Remus felt.

"Let's see," Peter mumbled. He was working on his Herebology homework. "Three plants that are used in everyday potions." He grumbled. "I'll ask James." He got up and sat back down. "Oh yeah, detention." He thought again. "I'll ask Remus. Wait, he went to visit his mum." He sighed.

Giving up, he grabbed another piece of homework. This was for Potions. "Okay. A way to put a stopper on death," he read off the sheet. He banged his head on the table. He knew he was not going to pass his classes.

Alone in a ratty old shack, laid a disliked creature of the wizard world. He was helpless and alone. He howled long and hard, gnashing at his body and yelping in pain. It was all he could do.

The neighboring village heard the cries and blamed ghosts. A respected wizard told them it was true. The house was haunted. The man knew no one should know the secret. He of course knew everyone would find out. But for now, it's a secret that must be kept.

A secret the world won't want to know.

* * *

**Boring ending I know but I had to write something about Remus. It actually didn't flow either. Pooh for me. Anyway Review! Pretty-Pretty Please with a Cherry on Top. Mmm! CHERRIES!**

**_AVATAR RIKKI_**


	10. Author's NoteAGAIN!

Once again, I am really having trouble with ideas for Maurders' pranks. Please give me some ideas! Also. It will be a while till my next chappy. I am not doing well on my quizzes and tests in school. School comes first but I'm still thinking of ideas. BUT, even when I get my grades up, I still have writer's block 'cause I CAN'T THINK OF MAURDERS' PRANKS. I'm not a pranker. PM me or review. Pretty-pretty please with a cherry on top! : )

**_AVATAR RIKKI_**


End file.
